NaruKazSasu
by keytomyheartmyimmortal
Summary: This is a story of a love trangle between three people naruto,sasuke and kazica


At the konoha kindergarten there was a six year old boy named Naruto who had no parents and no friends at all. He was so lonely every day and went to the forest where there was this huge tree that was as big as a house that had a swing on it. This tree was so big because it was over one hundred years old and had nails on a side like a ladder but a bit crooked. You can climb it and there would be a little spot where you can sit and the branches would be surrounding it. Naruto would always go there to hang out since he had no friends. He would sit on the swing or climb up the tree and just think or daydream but most of all is he would cry. The fact that he is lonely is because the village hates him and that is because he has a a demon sealed in his body. This demon inside him was a monster and was destroying the village so the Hokage sealed in a new born baby.

There is another six year old boy at the Konoha Kindergarden named Sasuke and he also was alone since his family and clan had been demolished by an evil baby shinobi who wanted to take over the world named Stewie. Sasuke was the last Uchiha and also had no friends and went to the pier to sit and daydream but mostly cry since he was alone.

Lastly there was a little six year old named kazica who was a very shy little girl who was clueless of things around her. She has an ability that can change history. She had this power that can do the opposite if her other half who is on the other side of the world. It was told in the legend that there was these two people had opposite powers like for instance water and fire or speed or stop time. As I was saying these two people were from legend to help stop a mob of angry people from starting a war that would never end until everyone would be dead. This legend was well known before they were ever born because it was predicted by the wise woman named Tsunade.

So the story begin when on a faithful day when the konoha kindergarten was going on a field trip to a big park with more than three playgrounds that surrounds a big lake. They went on the bus to the park that took an hour to get there. When they got off naruto had went to sit on a bench alone, then Sasuke sat alone too but on a bench across from Narutos, Kazica was with a friend named Melissa. About ten minute had passes and then Sasuke had noticed that Naruto was sitting alone and went to go sit next to him and ask him why he was also sitting alone. "Hi" Sasuke said to Naruto as Naruto turned his head. "Hello" Naruto said. "What are you doing alone by yourself?" Sasuke asked. Well... Do you really want to know? Naruto asked. "Well yes of coarse I want to talk to you" Sasuke answered. "Im alone because everyone hates me." Naruto said." Oh but why do people hate you?"sasuke asked. "Don't you know about the Kyuubi monster?" Naruto said

No I don't what is it then?" (Sasuke) well if you really want to know about six years ago it is a nine tailed fox monster that was destroying the village and was a powerful fox"(Naruto)

"But what does this have to do with you?"(Sasuke) "To get rid of the fox they sealed it inside me."(Naruto) "wow I didn't know that" (Sasuke) "well do you want to go play with me" Naruto said yes with a smile on his face. So Naruto and Sasuke played at the park for a while until it was time to go home. Before they went home Sasuke asked Naruto if he wanted to stay with him for a while longer to go to his house. And naruto had happily excepted the offer. So the two boys walked silently towards Sasuke's house and went inside to play. So from then on they played together.

Then one day the Konoha kindergarten suddenly got a new student named Kazica. She was a little shy and wanted to make friends since at the last school she went to was mean to her because she had these weird powers no shinobi/ninja had. It was the most bizarre thing you would ever seen. So then when she was introduced to the class most of them knew about her weird powers and avoid her. When it was time to go to play kazica was all alone and sad yet again but then Naruto and Sasuke had come up to her. Sasuke said "hello" Kazica said hi in a soft low voice. Then Naruto also said hello and Sasuke glanced at Naruto to signal the other. So Sasuke and Naruto asked Kazica if she wanted to go play with them and she was glad that someone had wanted to be friends with her. So then they played together for a long time and were the best of friends.

They are now fifteen now and in high school, Naruto, Sasuke and Kazica are still best friends but then one day both Naruto and Sasuke had fallen for their best friend Kazica who is now a nice pretty girl that grew up from this shy girl to a talkative little girl. Now Naruto and Sasuke are now rivals that since they both like their friend Kazica. One day they both decided to confess to her at the same time and didn't know that the other would do it at the same time. So when they confessed Kazica had to think about for a few minutes and decided to have a sort of game to figure out who she liked. The game she was thinking of is that she would go on a date with each of them and give them one day to plan it.

The next day...

Naruto had started to plan his date with Kazica and put on a piece of paper:

**My date with kazica (narutos) **

go to ichiraku ramen

go to the park with a play ground

go to Great America

go have some dinner at some place she would like

Then Naruto had thought for a few minute before to confirm with himself that it is a good enough plan or one she would like. Then he would go into town to see if there was any good places to go for his date just to make sure he picked the best choice and to find a restraunt for dinner to go to since he had no idea where to go to for dinner for the date.

Back at sasukes house he was doing the same thing as naruto planing the date they were going to go on aa piece of paper:

**My date with Kazica (S****asukes) **

take her to the best breakfast place (denny's)

take her to a lake to go swimming.

Go see a movie

go out dancing

and go to her favorite restraunt

Then sasuke went to go out with his other friends and play till it comes to tonight and go tell kazica and Naruto that they are going to be ready for the date and who will be going first.


End file.
